


Your Ending, My Begining

by ObsidianLace



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianLace/pseuds/ObsidianLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch's going to make sure Jack never forgets why he's called the Nightmare King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Ending, My Begining

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad for reading all this beautiful blackice and never contributing. So...I did this little thing.

_You don't want to be feared? Well, that's just too bad._

It was ridiculously simple, actually, to make the children fear him. A nightmare of being lost in a blizzard here, a nightmare of freezing to death there. Really, he should have seen it coming. The day _that_ boy flinched away from his touch regarding him with wary, nervous eyes, well, Pitch hadn't felt pleasure like that in a very long time. To see the crushing sadness over take those normally gleeful blue eyes was just what he'd been waiting for. He thought of stopping. Really. But....why? This was fun.


End file.
